The present disclosure herein relates to an electronic circuit, and more particularly, to a converting circuit for converting a voltage.
Inside an electronic device, there are loads that require voltages of magnitudes different from each other. To supply the voltages of magnitudes different from each other, a DC-DC converter is included inside the electronic device. The DC-DC converter may have a large number of output terminals to supply the voltages of magnitudes different from each other to the respective loads. The DC-DC converter should store more energy to supply the voltages to a large number of the output terminals. A large number of inductors are required for the DC-DC converter to store much energy. However, an inductor is an element taking up much space in a circuit. Accordingly, it is important in the design of an efficient circuit to reduce the number of inductors.
A single inductor multiple output (SIMO) converter has been devised to reduce the number of inductors constituting a converter. The SIMO converter may supply multiple power sources by using a single inductor. The SIMO converter is classified into a switching regulator converter, and a hybrid converter. The hybrid converter has a switching regulator and a linear regulator as components.
The linear regulator has a fast and stable response characteristic, and does not generate noise. Accordingly, the linear regulator has an excellent transient characteristic. The linear regulator is used in the hybrid converter to complement the switching regulator with a relatively slow response characteristic. However, the linear regulator not only consumes much power but also generates much heat when in operation.